The known mixture in the prior art combining the three components consisting of an agrochemical component, fertilizer component and glycol ether is only referred to Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2008-528513 (Patent Literature 1) and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H9-67204 (Patent Literature 2).
Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-528513 (Patent Literature 1) describes a fertilizer composition comprising an agrochemically allowable mixture of a flowable thixotropic composition and liquid fertilizer composition, containing (a) an agrochemically active compound, (b) a metal lignosulfate, (c) a water-soluble salt of strong acid, and (d) water, wherein the compound is in the form of solid particles and/or liquid fine spheres having an average diameter sufficiently small for effectively dispersing in the composition, and the metal lignosulfate and water-soluble salt are mixed in an amount sufficient for allowing the particles and/or fine spheres to disperse in water. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H9-67204 (Patent Literature 2) relates to an aerosol preparation for controlling caterpillars containing an active ingredient, a propellant, a diluent and a spreading agent, and discloses an aerosol preparation comprising at least one of compound, as spreading agents, selected from the group consisting of various types of surfactants and glycol ethers.